Maybe anywhere
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: [Oneshot] Nack can be a superstar but he's also a normal person, and every other normal person would mistake his girlfriend, Lucia, with someone who's very much alike her, Lucy.


**AN:** This is something I came up with ever since I read chapter 25 of 100 year quest. Hope you like it! Also, if there's some kind of mistake, let me know!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Nack&Lucia, Natsu&Lucy (_WELCOME TO SHIPPING PARADISE_)

**Summary:**

Nack can be a superstar but he's also a normal person, and every other normal person would mistake his girlfriend, Lucia, with someone who's very much alike her, Lucy.

* * *

**.**

**Maybe anywhere**

**by**

**_snickerdoodle-dandy_**

**.**

* * *

He's not an animal.

Ok maybe he _kind of_ is, but _not_ in the wrong way. He loves his girlfriend Lucia, _so freaking much_, and even though sometimes he feels bad for the way he speaks to her, he knows she loves it; because _hell yeah_, he had _seen_ it, and _heard_ it, and _felt_ how she went completely blank when he was rough, and her beautiful manager never, _not even once_, had stop him or said it was just _too_ much.

So he got used to it.

It was like a game for them. He was a brute sometimes and while he was a wild wolf, she was a lovely tamed rabbit and it worked for them that way.

It was normal to find her standing in the hallway, but she was not wearing her usual clothes, his assistant, as sexy as she was, always wore clothes that didn't reveal much; but there she was with a tiny mini skirt and a stupid crop top, big boots who embraced her beautiful long legs and two pig tails.

How dare _she_ try to seduce him that way.

He didn't notice the easy way his hands went to her waist and pull her until they were face to face, her beautiful cheeks becoming red as she noticed the minimum space between their lips. He spoke slowly, tangling his tongue and putting effort into making the most animalistic sound he could find. "Were you waiting for me?"

She tried to run but _hell_, that was not happening. After seeing her like that, she was not going to left his room for another week. "I-I-I'm not who you think I am! Let me go!"

Indeed her voice was less softer.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what was happening to her when something…or better said _someone_ hit his head. It was something with furr, blue furr, and claws and _fuck_, that thing was trying to _end_ his career as an actor because it was scratching his face.

"What the _hell _is this thing!?"

He heard Lucia screamed a name. "Happy! Wait! Happy!"

Finally, he took the thing off of his face and growled at it. A blue cat with wings was staring at him as if it had no idea how he ended up in his there in the first place.

"Very good, buddy!" A rough voice came from behind, someone was standing next to his beloved girlfriend and _that man_ was surrounding her with an arm. He was_ so_ dead.

"Dude" He turned ready to punch him right on the face but instead left his mouth fall open.

The guy was just like him. Same face, same pink spiky hair, same pointy eyes, _what in the-_ "Nack-san!"

A face he knew pretty well appeared behind them. His real girlfriend, Lucia.

"These people are from Ishgar, they come from a mage guild call Fairy Tail and well" she paused " t-they look like us"

"WHAT!?"

Lucia's impostor pointed at him, suddenly feeling mad "you better stop treating me so poorly or I'll kick your ass"

"That's Lucy for you, you cheap copy!" His own replica was smiling at him as if they were the original ones. Nack released the cat and took a step closer to look better at that woman Lucy. She was _almost_ as beautiful as his Lucia but at the end, her girlfriend was better. Before he could say anything, Natsu stood in front of him, a little vein jumping on his head "Do you want me to punch you, you punk!?"

He raised his fist, ready to give him what he deserved but Lucia broke through them "Nack-san, you need to rest before the shooting tonight! Goodbye, Natsu-san, Lucy-san!"

And so, she took one of his hands in hers, her pretty little soft hands, as they walked away from those people who were _almost_ identical to them. He looked over his shoulder puzzled. Maybe they were meant to be even in another country, maybe in another life, dimensión, world or maybe they were _just_ meant to be _anywhere_.

.


End file.
